Talk:Maya Matlin/@comment-4127080-20141021014357
The only friendships that I ever like with Maya is her friendship with Tori, Winston and Grace. I am not counting Cam and Miles since she dated both of them while her friendship with Tiny is so irrelevant but I pefer it over her frienship with Zig, Tristan and even Zoe. Tristan: There friendship had cute moments but I can't believe I was so blind by this friendship because the cute moments they ever had is because Maya was mostly the supported friend. She always ask Tristan permission to go out with Cam and Miles when she didn't even have too. If Tristan said no then Camaya and Matlingsworth would have never happen or would have took away for it to happen. Other than that for Tristan Maya is nothing more than a backup friend. He ditch her for Zoe the first chance he got and didn't even own up much to it until Maya call him out. He made her be friends with Zoe even after than pain she cause her and the only reason he side with Maya at the end up 13A instead of Zoe is because Zoe "stole" Miles from him other than he wouldn't do a shit. If this was the other way around like Maya was the bully and Zoe was the victim then Tristan would have gave her the same treatment that he gave her when she kiss Zig. He also gives her shit about her having an epic love life when she knows how much pain was losing Cam and how her relationship is far from perfect with Miles since he remind her of Cam. Now he is hooking up with her ex where her other ex took his own life with will cause Maya's pain. Zig: He has ruin two of my relationship and I am still waiting for an apology. Even after all that she has done for him he still treats her like shit. He has no respect for her as a friend. He brand her with that bracelet of his as a symbol that they will wait for each other with out even asking Maya. The only reason why he is treating her with respect is because Miles saved his sorry ass by getting his father help. Come on Maya has told him many times that she is in love with someone else and he still didn't listen and did anybody found it so werid that Maya's word barely got into his head when Miles help him and decide to leave her alone now when Cam is already dead and is broken up with Miles. Why could he leave her alone when she was with Cam in season 12 or when she and Miles were still in their honeymoon stage. Zoe: I don't hate the friendship. I just strongly dislike it. Just because they have done many horrible things to each other which is way more than a fight of hair pulling. Zoe photoshop naked photos of Maya online and I don't care how badly photoshop they were because Maya still got bullied for it. It's like people just ignore the page and they join it and Zoe was as happy as someone who won over a thosands of dollars. Lets not forget the song that Maya wrote even if I would have done way worse. However I still think Maya is too good for Zoe. Please even after Maya got the short end of the stick of the whole cyberbullying situation. She help her more than Frankie and Keisha did when she was rape. Even make her T shirts and I know if this was the other way around then no way in hell Zoe would be making her any T shirts and spending her time making posters for her and would have act worse if it was Maya who hook up with her boyfriend. The only reason I think she feels sorry is because Zoe was slutshame and knew how Maya felt like but if that never happen then I doubt she would feel sorry for it and she did blame Maya for it tooo because she "stole" Miles from her when she only lost him because she was a bully.